glee_the_future_yearsfandomcom-20200215-history
Love Triangle
Love Triangle is the eigth episode of the first season of Glee: The Future Years. Episode The episode opens in the choir room, Ridger is playing the guitar and singing I'm Yours. Gabriella looks impressed and excited, while Meiko smiles. Gabriella believes he is singing to her, although Ridger is singing directly to Meiko. Drew, Demi and Phoenix begin to notice. They begin to spread the word around the choir room. Heather whispers it into Gabriellas ear. Halfway through the performance, Gabriella stands up. Everyone stares at her. 'You can stop, it was pretty terrible anyway', says Gabriella. She walks towards the door, and turns around in the doorway. She puts her middle finger up and shrugs. Gabriella then leaves. New Directions look around at each other confused, as Meiko and Ridger run out the door after her. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- In the hallways, Ridger and Meiko see Gabriella running in front of them. 'Gabriella WAIT', shouts Ridger. 'What, are you guys going to make out infront of me', shouts Gabriella, still running. 'We're not dating', says Meiko. 'Oh shut up, Asian' 'Don't call her that', says Ridger, firmly. 'Oh shush', says Gabriella. 'Listen Gabriella, you just used me', says Ridger. 'No, no. I've heard you used me', shouts Gabriella. 'What?', asks Ridger, quietly. 'Does popularity have an effect here?', asks Gabriella. There is silence for a few seconds, while Ridger stares at Meiko, petrified. 'You know what, you guys are actually a cute couple, Midger shipper over here', says Gabriella and walks off. 'Where are you going? Come back to Glee Club practice!', shouts Meiko. Gabriella turns around 'why would I go to practice if I'm not in the club?', says Gabriella. 'What?', asks Ridger. 'I QUIT!', shouts Gabriella. 'Oh, and by the way, Ridger, WE'RE OVER' ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Back in the Choir Room, Ridger and Meiko explain what happened outside to New Directions. 'Great, we've lost one of our great voices', complains J.J. 'Why couldn't you two have kept your love private until after Sectionals?' asks Angelica. 'Guys! Yes, we lost Gabriella but we can always get another member', explains Mr. Smith. 'Let's continue with our assignment, serenades. Who's next?' 'Me', says Phoenix. She stands up and walks to the stool, in the middle of the room. She sings Bubbly, and during the song, smiles at Demi who smiles back. Meiko gets a text from Gabriella during the performance; Bring the girls to the auditorium after practice, want to sing a song with them before I leave. After Phoenix finishes, Lucas asks 'who was that sung to?' 'That was sung to my girlfriend, Demi', she says smiling. 'WAIT! You're dating?', asks Calvin. 'Deal with it', says Demi. 'I was just asking...' replies Calvin. The bell rings, and the group leaves. As promised, Meiko gets the girls to go to the auditorium. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 'Before I leave the club, I wanted to sing a final song with my girls', explains Gabriella. 'Please don't leave, Gabriella', says Heather. 'I agree with Heather', says J.J. 'Let's just get this song done', says Gabriella. The girls sing DNA with Meiko, Gabriella, Angelica and J.J getting solos. As the number comes to a close, a single tear rolls down Gabriella's face. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- The next day, Gabriella walks down the halls. Right now, I would be at Glee practice, but NO stupid Meiko and stupid Ridger started cheating on me! I'm so bored I'm going to do my own homework instead of getting some random brat to do it for me. '' Gabriella walks past a kissing Meiko and Ridger. Gabriella looks at them in disgust, ''those two do kind of suit each other. I need to find a new hot piece of action at this school, and fast. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Later, in the Choir Room, Meiko is singing You Belong With Me for Ridger. At the end of her performance, she gets a standing ovation. Ridger stands up and kisses Meiko. 'Get a room', shouts Calvin. Meiko smiles at him. Standing at the doorway, hidden is Gabriella. She watches the meeting of her former club. She walks away, getting ready to go to Cheerios practice. As she walks through the hallways, she passes by a few jocks who smile at her. She winks at a few of them. I don't need to find a new hot piece of action, I AM the hot piece of action here. I rule this school. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Later, Drew and Lucas meet up after school. 'So, what's up with you and J.J?', asks Drew. 'Nothing', replies Lucas. 'Oh come on, I'm your best friends, spill', says Drew. 'I mean, I like her, but she's still getting over Kelsey'. 'Must be tough, dude'. 'Yeah, I guess, but there are other chicks out there'. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- The next day, the New Directions meet up in the auditorium. They sing a group song of Everybody Hurts. Solos are from Ridger, Drew and Angelica. During the song, Gabriella appears in the stands. She later leaves, and sings the last verse with New Directions as back-up as she roams the halls. Songs *I'm Yours by ''Jason Mraz. ''Sung by Ridger Van-Housen. *Bubbly by ''Colbie Calliat. ''Sung by Phoenix Evans. *DNA by ''Little Mix. ''Sung by New Directions Girls. *You Belong With Me by ''Taylor Swift. ''Sung by Meiko Lin. *Everybody Hurts by ''REM. ''Sung by New Directions. Guest Stars *Drew Candle created by Bartieandquick+6 *Lucas Cryer created by Br0dxwerc *Phoenix Evans created by KCisaGleek98 *Angelica Lawson created by Headaches *Heather Williams created by Ilovesebastiansmythe Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes